Only Hope
by mrpresidentnickjonas
Summary: Kelsey is just your average girl, but when she goes to the mall with friends and meets some unexpected boys, will love grow and tension increase? Then what will happen when a natural disaster strikes Southern California? Will the love stay strong? JONAS ;
1. Under My Umbrella

_**Hey guys! lolz. I wrote this a while ago so idk how well it is. check out my other story i wrote w/ my BFF called "The Scarlet Dress." It's awesome!**_

**Disclaimer: Psh...I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers!, but i dont them or Taylor swift or any other famous people I might put in this story!...but like every girl in America who wishes to own the Jonas Brothers, they don't, just like me. *sigh* :[ one can only wish. All other characters I own.=D**

**well...here we go!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I walked to my first class as I cleared my own path through the winter's morning fog. It had been this way ever since November. Clouds and rain, clouds and…rain. The weather experts on the news said it was "Southern California's downpour of the century." I didn't care what they called it. I just wanted to make it through the polo season without freezing to death first.

"Kelsey!" a voiced called to me from behind. It was Stacey. "Kelsey, Kelsey! Are you ready for our Spanish presentation? No me gusta hablar en espanol a la clase."

I chuckled. We never liked giving long, complex and memorized dialogues in front of the class. Even though we knew the language better than anyone in the class, it seemed a hundred times harder in front of people, especially when this time it was for a major part of our grade.

"Yes. I practiced only five hours last night."

"Well, okay if you say so…."

We entered the class and took our usual seats by Kirsti and Chelsea. Our 'profesor', Mr. Cohen, the whitest Spanish teacher out there, told us we had five minutes to prepare our dialogue.

"Okay so Christmas Break is starting tomorrow! We totally need to get together or something." I said as to Stacey as I brought out our dialogue.

"Yah but I'm gonna be at tennis practice most of the time unless this weather gets the worst of us."

"Well I'll call you. We so need to stock up on Jonas paraphernalia."

I said hi to Kirsti and she handed me a small candy cane with a Christmas bow on it. In exchange I gave her some See's Candies chocolates.

"Aw, thanks", she exclaimed as I handed it to her. If there was one problem about the day before break, it was having to lug around all the chocolates and sweets from all my friends.

"Okay five minutes are up. Who will be first to go? No volunteers I see. Well let's go with…Stacey and Kelsey!" Mr. Cohen pointed to us and we got up and walked to the front of the class. At least we were getting it over with.

Let's just say we did pretty well excluding the fact that I tripped over someone's backpack on the way up and stumbling on a few verb conjugations here and there. It seemed to take hours for everyone to finish. Finally at two 'til nine the bell rang and it was off to English.

Walking outside I had a sudden chill. Students gathered around struggling to get out of the small gate to cross the street and head to the school. We were in tiny bungalows because our school was in overload. Not enough space anywhere! I remembered as a freshman last year the school not being _as_ crowded, but now with the incoming ninth graders, it was even more than expected.

Stacey and I rounded the bend and crossed the street. We barely had enough time to make it across the school to second period. The bell rang right as we entered the class. I don't even know what happened during English. It started off with the daily bulletin and then maybe a journal entry than some book dissecting. I felt almost as much in a fog as the day was. At nutrition I met up with my friends at our usual spot on the picnic table.

Aly, my best friend at my school, came up to me and screeched, in a low whisper, "Guess what happened in AP Euro!"

"Let me guess. Jay talked to you."

"No way, how did you know!" She knocked my shoulder playfully and then I went on and told Jay, Aly, and Tracy exactly what we did in English class, or what I remembered of it. She has the class right after mine.

"Oh well, look at the time! Got to go to Pre-cal. See you at lunch."

After math I went to Chemistry where my hysterical teacher with a funny accent and way of teaching, taught how 'AT-ums' can combine and turn elements into 'Com-poonds', yes, he reminds me of the one and only Inspector Klusou of the Pink Panther movies. This class I loved. It had one of my best guy friends, Andrew, a funny, small Asian girl, Jane, and Sandra, one of my good friends, and of course Alejandro, the money beggar. I had always liked Andrew, a lot. He's a Filipino boy that is so nice and funny. He's adorable and I loved him, but he liked another girl. I got over it fast and knew we could still be awesome friends, so when I saw him at the mall while I was with Danica, my closest BFF out of school, I wasn't surprised to get a hug from him.

Maybe I should back up a bit. It was the second day of Christmas Break and I was sitting in my room on the computer looking up the latest Jonas Brothers news.

"Hey Lindsay, come here!" My nine-year-old sister hobbled lazily from her spot in the other room watching Spongebob and came by my side.

"What?" She said in a groan.

I pointed to the screen of my Mac and said, "Joe Jonas got in another costume on stage. This time it was a hot dog! Watch the video."

Her excitement increased by the mention of 'Jonas', 'Joe', and 'costume' in the same sentence and laughed at him singing "When You Look Me In the Eyes" in a ridiculous hot dog suit. I had to admit it was the funniest thing I had seen in a while. I could always look up to a Jonas to brighten any dreary day as this one was.

When it ended she laughed, ran out of my room, then went and told my mom, who was in the kitchen washing dishes, that her favorite Jonas Brother had made her laugh again.

My computer "ding-ed" and I saw that I had an instant message from Danica. It read, "Hey. I wanted to know if you were as bored as am. Let's go somewhere."

I immediately responded "yes" and told my mom that I was going to take the bus to the mall. I threw on my favorite pair of dark, fading skinny jeans from American Eagle, some brown Uggs, and a long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my cell phone, put it in my pocket, then grabbed the mascara and eyeliner and put it on as quickly as possible. I then went to the bathroom, made sure my my hair looked better than it did when I woke up and then grabbed my purse.

"Bye, mom. I'll call you later to tell you where I'll be if it's at a friend's house or something."

She was reading and eating lunch so she just said, "Okay. See you later."

I grabbed my blue Hollister jacket and my two dogs followed me to the door, Max and Toby. "Hey, bye dogs. Be good to mommy."

Toby just stared at me in confusion as I closed the glass door behind her. The rain had slowed. It was just sprinkling and a small car drove down the street with a splash. I walked to the corner of my street and waited for the bus. Danica was already there so we brought out our iPods and starting singing every Jonas Brothers song in there.

------------------

**_Hope you liked! I have a lot of chapters to put up since I wrote it a while ago. read and review pleasee! thx. _**

**_peace-love-JONAS =]_**


	2. On the Line

"Okay so what do you want to do when we get up to the mall?", Danica asked during "Burnin' Up".

"Ummmm… I don't know. I say we get some food. I'm starved!"

We laughed because I was always hungry. My cell phone started vibrating and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

"Hey, Aly. Yeah. Okay. We're going to the mall. Okay, see you there." I closed my phone shut and put it back in the pocket of my jeans that had a rectangle, where my phone always went, faded to a lighter blue color.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, but Aly's gonna join us because she is bored to death."

"No problem."

The bus arrived with a screech and we climbed up the steps and found a seat in the back. I watched the rain drip down the sides of the windows.

"Okay so what movie do you want to see?"

"Titanic II! It's supposed to be the hit of the Christmas season."

"Yeah I heard that too! Oh my, gosh I can't wait 'til the concert next week! I seriously can't stop thinking about it." It was true. I couldn't stop pondering what songs the Jonas Brothers would play or what new tricks Nick and Joe would do for their audience and if Kevin would do his S.O.S. dance. Above all, we both couldn't wait to meet our idols in person at their meet-n-greet. It was going to be amazing, maybe even better than the Burning Up tour during the summer.

"Yeah, me too! Joe is so hot!"

"You say that every day. You'll never change your mind. At least Taylor Swift broke up with him for you!"

"Yes, I know! That was the happiest day of my life when Taylor threw that curling iron at him. Haha."

I smiled. It was really funny. The bus came to a screech at Barnes and Noble and we got out and then my phone vibrated. This time it was a text, and it wasn't Aly.

It read: _hey. Wonderin' if u were around. Wanted to hang out. Call me. _

"Who is it?" Danica said.

"I don't know. Let me call the number."

I hesitantly hit the "talk" button and put it to my ear and it started to ring. I moved away from the busy sidewalk and went under the awning of Barnes and Noble. Danica followed me and put her ear close to the phone to hear as I shooed her away. Somebody answered. It was a familiar voice. I couldn't mistake it.


	3. Bleeding Love

"Hello?"

"Andrew?" Danica's jaw dropped. She obviously knew I used to like him. She tried to listen but failed because I started walking down the sidewalk into the book store.

"Hey, Kelsey. I'm glad you called. I was wondering… if you wanted to get together." He sounded nervous and I smiled shyly.

"Um. Yeah, sure, but right now I'm with my friend by the mall."

"Well I'll come meet you."

"What? Yeah, sure. Whatever. I mean, okay"

Danica started laughing because I was being stupid and acting like a dork. I shut her up by walking faster. I put my hair behind my ear and smiled. Andrew continued talking.

"Okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Where are you?"

"Barnes and Noble", I chuckled. "Sorry! I'm a book freak! Yeah…."

"Okay see you there, bye." He hung up.

"Bye, Andrew", I whispered to the empty phone.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Danica shouted so loud that it disturbed the whole store. Everyone looked at us with annoyed faces then she turned to me and said, "Okay so when is he coming?"

"Right now." I looked at the floor like it was a glass window. I had no idea what was up. Could it be a scam? A joke? Well I guess I was going to have to find out.

"Well, that's great!"

I sighed but forced a smile. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hey Kel!" a voice from behind said. It was Aly. How convenient. What next? Is Jay coming? I laughed to myself inside my head. That would be hilarious. At least I knew Aly was coming.

"Hey, Al!"

Danica blurted out, "Guess who called her!" I smacked my hand against my forehead.

"Who? Jay? Fembob? Ashley?..."

"No, her lover." She emphasized 'lover'.

"Okay, okay. Andrew called. He's coming down. Look what he texted me."

I showed her the text and she said, "What! I thought he liked that other girl."

"Of course he does!"

"Then why did he do this?"

"Probably a scam."

Danica jumped in. "Kel you're so _pessimistic_ about everything. What's up with you?"

I actually didn't know really what was wrong with me. She was right. Maybe I really loved Andrew but just wanted to forget about him. Ugh, love was so confusing. What I didn't know was that it was about to get much more hard to understand.

"Okay let's forget this conversation. Maybe he won't show up."

I started walking toward the store when the door opened and someone called my name. I stopped in my tracks and hesitated when turning around. I forced myself and turned on my heel and changed my expression.

"Andrew! How nice to see you!" He ran up to me and hugged me for what seemed like forever. I saw Aly and Nica behind a bookcase just chuckling and I mouthed "Help me!" Aly had to keep from falling on the floor with laughter. I gave the death stare then Andrew released his grip and I immediately changed my expression.

"Oh my gosh I haven't talked to you at school in forever!" I smiled and maybe even blushed a little but I doubt he noticed.

"Yeah that's the thing. You see when I found out you liked me and I liked that other girl, I felt really bad. I tried ignoring you because I was too stupid to try talking to you or even notice if you were sad, angry, jealous, or anything like that."

Aly and Nica were listening intently with open mouths. I don't think Andrew remembered me saying that I had people with me.

I just stared into his eyes, speechless.


	4. Easy Silence

"Kelsey? Kelsey?" I snapped out of it soon enough.

"Um, no I was fine." I nodded my head a little too fast.

"Oh," He seemed disappointed in a way and I got confused. Did he still like this girl? Why was he even here? Did I still like him? Why was I so nervous around him? Why did _he_ seem so nervous? Was it my imagination just playing tricks on me? All these questions kept running through my head. I felt like I was going to pass out. The room was a big blur. I couldn't see Nica and Aly anymore. Where did they go?

"Kelsey, are you okay?" A strong arm grasped my upper arm.

The world came into focus. "Um, yeah. Sorry. I think I just need to eat. I'm starved."

I could hear Aly's loud voice, unmistakable against the library-like backdrop.

"Yeah, Kelsey, let's go get you some food."

We walked toward the Starbucks located conveniently in Barnes and Noble. I was still in a daze, but kept close to my friends. I had no idea where Andrew went. He was probably behind us. We girls were fast walkers! It was our turn in line. The cashier was a tall man probably in his late twenties. I ordered first.

"Hi, I'll have a Peppermint Mocha, please." It was my favorite holiday treat from Starbucks. It was absolutely awesome. No wonder Kevin Jonas liked Starbucks so much!

Aly and Danica ordered similar drinks and while they were ordering I tried to look around for Andrew. When I caught his eye he was at a table and was looking out the window and seemed to be on the phone. The rain was pouring down again in big long sheets. Some cars in the busy intersection were honking their horns. They were big blurs; the rain was coming down so hard. I let my gaze go back to Andrew. Yeah, he was on the phone. He was having a long conversation. I tried listening but the only words I got from it were: "Yes, I told her…ugh, you said it would work. Oh please…Okay, Okay, I'll try."

He slid his phone shut and then put it in his pocket. He put his arms down on the table crossed and then I took a step forward. Before I knew it, I was standing right above him. He looked up and smiled slightly. I didn't know what to do so I sat down across from him and sipped my coffee with both hands. It was so rich and warm as it went down my throat. I loved it. Too bad we had to wait a whole year to get it again.

"Hey. Who were you talking to?" I just had to ask. I get into peoples' business that way.

"Oh, just a friend." He scratched his head then look at me again with hopeful eyes. "Do you think you want to go to a movie or something?"

"Yeah sure, Aly, Nica, and I were going to go to see Titanic II. You can come with us if you want!"

I could see it in his eyes that he just wanted it to be the two of us, but I couldn't just ditch my best friends like that.

"Um, sure, that's, um, fine I guess."

"Great! Let me go get them." I felt really bad, but I really wanted to see this with my friends because it was Titanic, duh! We had so many jokes that had to do with it, it wasn't even funny. Okay, fine, it was pretty funny.

"Okay so Andrew is going to come with us to the movie."

"Okay, Kel, I know what Andrew is thinking." Oh great, I thought, more Aly boy advice, "he is totally trying to get together with you. It's so obvious…"

I kind of tuned her out after that and looked back to what had happened in the past 15 minutes. A _lot_ had happened.

"Okay, Aly, I get it." We all laughed and walked over to Andrew. Aly kept pushing me toward him as we walked out of the store. Nica kept moving too to try to get me to walk next to him. I was thoroughly annoyed. I gave up trying to fight it so I ended up right next to him. Our arms kept brushing against each other. I every once in a while exchanged a smile with him and his mood seemed to brighten and so did mine.

It was _wet_ outside. Not just a little damp, but _wet_. The streets were flooded from poor drainage systems and the rain still came down in thick sheets. There was even some thunder and lightning. We started running screaming across the street and even managed to get Andrew to laugh a little bit. My Uggs were filthy and wet. The water was seeping into my socks. When we got to the door of Macy's we were still laughing.


	5. My Heart Will go On

The mall was so packed. Everyone was buying last minute Christmas presents, I guessed. We rounded the corner and passed the escalators. When we arrived at the ticket counter, we bought our tickets fast, got some popcorn (it's a necessity), and two huge Diet Cokes to share.

"Hey we can't get those, I'll get cramps!" Aly apparently gets cramps when drinking Diet Coke, but I could care less at the moment.

When I didn't answer she said, "Okay, but if I get cramps I'm blaming it on you!"

"Okay. Let's see how many people actually believe you." We all laughed and headed toward theater 9. We walked back through a long stretch of hallway that seemed to never end. Finally, we reached it and Andrew entered first. I paused and said to Aly and Danica, "You can't possibly make me sit next to him."

"Oh, yes we can. And plus we know you want to!" Nica said with eager happiness.

"Uggghhh!" I screeched and walked into the theater. The theater was packed. I couldn't even find Andrew til he called me and said, "I'm at the very top, you can't miss me." He waved his phone in the air so I could see the light and walked in that direction. When we got to the top someone took one of the three spots saved Andrew mouthed "Sorry". Danica volunteered to go find another seat.

"I'll keep in touch with you about what happens okay?" I said under my breath. She nodded and headed back down the stairs looking at every row until she found and empty seat.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" Aly and I said in perfect unison as we meandered our way through the people. I plopped down in my seat next to Andrew and Aly sat next to me on the other side. I gave her the eye and then she just let out a small chuckle and pointed a finger at me.

_You're going to pay_, I texted to her without letting Andrew see.

_Trust me, this will be fun._

_For you!_

_Lol. You just don't want to admit ur in love with him._

_Well maybe your rite._

_Seriously?_

_Shut up the movie's starting!!!_

_Ok bi._

As the movie started, Aly and I kept saying all our jokes about the Titanic and cracking up at all the death scenes. It wasn't our fault! We couldn't contain ourselves!

Then Andrew said to me, "Do you want some popcorn?"

"Um, sure, thanks", I whispered as I reached into the bag. My hand accidentally hit his and we blurted out at the same time, "Sorry!" I sunk lower into my seat and Aly was getting amusement out of _both_ movies.

In the middle of a love scene, my phone vibrated and it scared me. I jumped and both Aly and Andrew laughed. It was from Danica:

_KELSEYYYYY. You wont believe who I'm sittin next to!_

_Who? A hot guy? The grim reaper? Scooby Doo? _

_The first one was exactly on the nose. He has amazing eyes but that's all I can see in this light._

_What happened?_

_I dropped my phone and it fell at his feet and then he picked it up for me._

_And u looked each other in the eyes?_

_Ya pretty much. I think he has two friends with him._

_REALLY? R they hot?_

_I don't know ok! I cant see in this light._

_Ok wat ev. But tell me if u get a really good look at him ok? Or his friends lol._

_Omg_

_Wat?_

_I know who's eyes those r…_

_Who's?_

_JOE JONAS!!!!!_

_No way ur lying. I don't believe u._

_No I swear. I am shaking rite now._

_He asked me if I was ok cuz I was shaking and it's def him. Same voice._

_Omg. I'll meet u outside of this theater rite now. Wait 2 friends… that means…_

_Ya exactly. Ok c u there_


	6. See You Again

**_Told you i'd get more chapters up today! lol. here's the next chapter! now i gotta go work on an AP euro essay on "The Prince". BORING! _**

____________________________________________

I closed my phone shut, took a deep breath, and told Aly I had to go to the bathroom and weaved my way through all the people and down the dark stairs again. My heart was pounding outside of my chest. What if this was a joke Nica was playing on me? Aren't the brothers supposed to be in Europe? I didn't have time to ponder these questions because she was right there where I told her to meet me.

"It's him!"

"No way! They're supposed to be in Europe!"

"The tour got cancelled remember! They even said in an interview that they would be chillin' in L.A. for the next couple of weeks for Christmas and stuff."

"Oh my, gosh. You're right. What do we do?"

"Get an autograph I guess, but I hate to bug them…"

Just then footsteps came down the hallway from the theater. We tried hiding behind the door just in case it was Aly or Andrew. The person came out through the door and I would recognize those jeans and shoes anywhere. I bit my tongue until the point that it was bleeding. Nica elbowed me hard enough that I let out a small "Ow" and then he turned around.

"Hello? Is somebody there? Hel-oo!" I cowered out of my hidng place and looked up at him.

"Um, hi." I kind of waved and Danica was still behind the door.

"Are you okay? Why were you behind that door?" I felt like passing out. The room started spinning, but then a hand grabbed my arm.

"Woah, there. Do you need some water?"

"No, no thanks."

"Are you sure? Let's go get you some." I hesitated then look back at the door and I saw that she was still behind it and motioned for her to stay there. She nodded and then I looked forward again. After taking about ten steps, somebody yelled from behind us in the hallway.

"Joe! Joe! J..." I knew who it was. I looked back and my hand dropped from Joe's grasp. My breathing slowed, but my heart pounded even more than before. I could hear it in my ears as I looked longingly into Nick's beautiful hazel eyes. Nick stopped mid-sentence when he caught my eyes and we just stared for what seemed like hours.

"I was just taking her to get some water. She didn't look too good." Joe said real slowly. He noticed us staring and let out a sharp laugh to himself.

Nick broke out of the gaze and let out a huge smile and said, "Why don't do it. You can go to the bathroom then." I was still staring at Nick. I was ashamed of my muddy boots and wet clothes. I was looking at an almost perfect person.

I didn't even realize Joe was gone until Nick grabbed my arm and walked me slowly down the long stretch of hallway.

"Hi, I'm Nick Jonas." Nick said politely and I could hear a bit of laughter in his voice. "And you are?"

I looked up from the ground and at his face again and said, "I'm…I'm Kelsey." He smiled and kept walking with my arm in his hand. His touch, even through my jacket, seemed to electrify my whole body. I knew I really _did_ need some water after catching the eye of this boy! He wore gray skinny jeans and black converse and a white graphic tee. His diabetes necklace bounced back and forth as he walked. He was taller than me by a good couple of inches. I was an average 5'41/2" and he was at least 4 inches taller than me. It seemed like forever until we got to the snack bar.

"Can I have a large Diet Coke and a cup of water please."

"Okay that will be $4.25."

"Thanks." He handed the cashier the money and grabbed the Diet Coke and handed the water to me. He had let go of my arm, but I could still feel his warmth next to me. I gulped the water down when we found a bench inside the movie theater.

He laughed, "Wow. Joe was right. You really _were_ thirsty!"

"Yeah, I guess I was." I smiled and then said, "Oh, I better get back to Andrew. He might think I ditched him or something."

Nick dropped his head a little, "Oh. Okay I see." What I didn't realize at the moment was that Nick thought Andrew was my boyfriend so he got disappointed. I was completely oblivious.

"Well, thanks for coming with me," I smiled and threw away the plastic cup into an overfilled trash can.

"Yeah, sure." He looked up at me when I smiled. I turned around and started walking away. I was filled with so many emotions. At the moment, I could care less about Andrew, but I knew it was the right thing to do to go back.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Nick running toward me. His dark brown curly hair was in perfect ringlets and bounced with each stride.

"I wanted to know if you were from around here. Maybe we could see each other again. I mean unless that would be wrong because of your boyfriend and all…"

I cut his sentence off, "What? No, no, no, no, no. I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Then who's Andrew?"

"He's just a really good friend. I'm not alone with him either. I have My best friends Aly and Danica."

He breathed a sigh of relief then took out his iPhone.

"What's your number?"

Nick Jonas was asking _me_ for _my_ number?

"Um, 818-588-2281"

He smiled when he saw the area code. That meant I was from here in Burbank.

"Well, it would only make it fair if I could have _your_ number!"

I said this playfully and he laughed and smiled his heartbreaking smile. I felt like melting. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Okay I'll call you right now."

He hit 'talk' and then waited for my phone to start ringing. It vibrated and I got the number. I was glad it was on vibrate otherwise it would've had my "When You Look Me In the Eyes" ringtone.

"Okay well I'll see you around then," he said.

"Yeah, see you around." I walked away in a gaze and had to keep myself from turning back around. I walked back to the theater and Danica was not behind the door anymore.

----------------

**_SUSPENSE!!! lol not really. MUCH more to come!! =D Review pleeeezzz! :]_**


	7. Face Down

**_yay. more =]_**

-------------------

_Hey did u go back to the movie?_

_Ya. I met joe :]_

_Really well then u wont believe wat happened to me._

_Wat_

_Nick asked me out_

_No way! Wat is Andrew going to do?_

_Idk. I still like him but more as a friend. Wow this is like a total luv triangle. Help!_

_Ok we'll figure this all out when we get out of this movie._

_Ya when is the boat gonna sink_

_Lol c u in 10 min._

_Ttyl_

"Where have you been? You took that long to go pee?" Aly seemed curious why I was gone so long.

"I got a cup water, too. I didn't die. I'm right here!"

Andrew then butted in, "Well you could have got us some more Diet!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. On the inside I just wanted the movie to end and to see Nick again. I think I made it pretty obvious that I was anxious because Aly said, "Why are you fidgeting with your phone so much? You never do that."

"Oh, well I'll tell you when we get out of the movie." I had no idea how Aly was going to take it or even Andrew. Would they even believe their eyes?

After a couple minutes, the ship finally sank. Aly and I cheered at the screen and everyone looked back at us with eyes of daggers. Who cares what they think of us, I thought, we're just glad that some people died finally!

When the screen turned black and the names started rolling I stayed in my seat and made Aly and Andrew do the same. I wanted to scope out the brothers. I hadn't even met Kevin. I wondered what he would think of Nick dating a fan.

"That was a hilarious movie!"

"Yeah, I know!

Aly and I were officially hyper. "Are you guys okay?" Andrew was used to this, but he had to double check.

"Yeah we just love when boats sink to their deadly depths. It's truly remarkable."

"Okay then. If you say so."

I was getting nervous to see Nick again. What would Andrew do? Kill him? I won't let him! Once the theater was cleared except for Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Nica, I allowed us to walk down. Andrew grabbed my hand on the way down but I took it away and got gum out of my purse. I pretended not to notice the Jonas and Danica joined us nonchalantly. Once out of the winding hall, I led Aly out of the theater and out into the mall.

"Look, there's someone I want you to meet. Well someone_s_."

"Oh, gosh, who?"

I turned around and saw Nick and his brothers coming toward me.

"Okay, listen. Andrew might get kinda, well, mad, jealous, angry, and all of the above. Control him please."

"Wait, what! What's going on…"

"Hey Kelsey. Who's your friend?"

I look up and nick is standing over me.

"Hi, Nick, this is Aly." Aly looked up at Nick with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Wait, what, how, when, where, you, him, HOW!?"

That was when Andrew walked over. "Hey guys….who are you? Your…Nick Jonas?" A shadowed casted over his face and he let his head fall slowly.

"Um, since this is going so well, let's go get some food. I'm starved." I said sarcastically. Everyone was just silent. Even Joe, the one who is always talking, was silent. Aly, all of a sudden, pulled my arm forcefully toward the side and started talking in a low whisper. She was obviously annoyed.

"What exactly _happened _when you went to the 'bathroom'?" she took her index finger and middle fingers from both hands and imitated quotes.

I told her everything. I showed her the texts from Danica in the movie and my responses. I told her how we hid behind the door and totally ditched Andrew. I told her how Joe dragged me down the hallway and how Nick and I locked eyes and so on and so forth.

"Oh okay, well, um, I don't even know what to say."

"You can say that you forgive me." I smiled and then said "It finally sank! Again!" We bothed started laughing hysterically and walked over to the group. I think people started realizing the feud because they were crowding around and staring. I grabbed Aly's and Andrew's hands and we walked to the food court.

---------------

**_I'm hungry! lol jk. what will Andrew do??? stayed tuned for more of..duh duh duh. "Kissing. in. the. Rain" *insert suspenseful voice here* wow that was retarded. More coming soon =D haha i'm like putting all the chapters up in one day! wooooooo!_**


	8. Love On the Inside

Danica leaned over to Joe, "What do you want to eat?"

"McDonald's! Duh, I bet everyone else wants to eat it too."

Andrew gave the death stare to Nick the whole time we were buying our food.

"Hey, Nick, so I bet you have a girlfriend right?"

"Um, no I don't at the moment, why?"

"Oh just wondering because it would be a shame to cheat on a girlfriend. Are you catching my drift?"

"Am I catching your drift? Well, not exactly." Andrew nodded toward me as I pretended not to be listening while waiting for my food. "Oh, no dude. I mean she's pretty, but she told me you're her good friend."

"Well, you see she used to like me, a lot. I told her I liked another girl and it broke her heart. We were good friends ever since then but it has never been the same. Do you understand now?"

Nick picked up his tray of two Big Macs and a large order of fries. "You know what Andrew? I've been in that position so many times before. If you like her that way, I won't take her from you. I promise." He stuffed a couple greasy fries into his mouth. Andrew looked at me then sighed and grabbed his tray of chicken strips and fries. Wow, how did a day of going with the flow turn into such a big mess? Over me even! I thought these things as we found our way to a table by a rainy window. Andrew plopped down in a seat next to Aly even though there was a seat open right next to me. Danica took this spot.

"Hey what's the drama?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but it has to be fixed. Right now." I whispered this and Andrew stared at me the whole time. He finished his food before anyone else. His tray was thrown to the ground and then he just stomped off to the elevator. Silence took over the table. I knew what I had to do.

I jumped up and ran after him.

"Andrew! Andrew com…!" I mistook my step and tripped over a table and fell on my face. I don't even know if anyone laughed and I didn't care. I was just focused on getting to Andrew before our friendship was ruined.

"Andrew, get over here."

He shut the elevator door but I put my arm between the doors and walked in. He slumped to the ground and buried his face in his arms.

"It was all my fault." He said, "I should've just told you in the beginning."

"Tell me what?

The elevator doors opened to a crowd of people. He got up and walked out og the elevator and onto the wet sidewalk in the front of the mall.

"Andrew," I grabbed his arm and he turned around. "Andrew, look at me."

He looked into my eyes and so did I. It was weird. I realized I did love him. As a friend or more I didn't know. I was a mix of feelings.

"Kelsey, I've loved you ever since I met you, but I don't even know why I said I liked that other girl. I didn't even like her. I should've just told you I loved you then."

In my head there was shock, but then a feeling of lust. I leaned in to hug him, but, instead let my lips find his. For a second the world stopped. His lips moved on mine and mine on his and then I released and said,

"Andrew, I love you, but I think it would be better if we were just friends. For now at least."

He smiled and so did I. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, so, do you want to get together next Saturday with a group of friends?"

All of a sudden the kiss seemed awkward and silly in a way.

"Yeah, I better go. I'll call you. Bye."

We waved and I brought my coat closer around my neck and walked back up to the food court.


	9. Fearless

"Well, how bad was it?" I didn't look at who said it. It was a Jonas though.

"I worked it out if that's what you meant." I looked up and smiled. I deduced it was Kevin because he was rubbing is head and that probably meant Joe hit him. I laughed a short laugh and sat down in my same seat. The food was already cleaned up that was thrown to the floor and everyone had finished eating.

"So…guys…what do you want to do now?" Just as I finished my sentence, Aly's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yeah…sure…if you want. Okay. Bye." She closed it quickly then looked at me and screeched.

"What?" I said. I had no clue what her problem was. Nick shifted in his seat and Kevin ate a leftover fry he found in his lap and watched.

She leaned over the table to me and whispered in my ear, "He called. He's coming now."

"Are you kidding me! What is going to happen? Your mom is going to kill you! Your dad won't care, but what did your mom say about Asians?" I looked around and everyone was looking at me funny. I guess I had said it louder then I planned to. I talked lower this time.

"So he's coming? For real?"

"Yeah, forget what my parents say for now. I wan to do whatever I want to do with that boy."

"Wow, Aly I didn't know you were that way!" She laughed and said,

"Sicko! Well, I did say anything I want. I wonder if he likes me though."

"Of course he does! It's the same thing…" I paused without saying his name. I knew I had to get over Andrew and know we were just friends and that was how it was going to have to work. I continued, "It's the same thing Andrew did."

A grin appeared on Aly's face. I had no idea what the expressions were on the others' faces. I knew it would be pretty hilarious though.

"Well, I guess we'll see how this all works out then will we?"

"What time is it?" Joe was too lazy to get out his phone I guess.

I looked at my pink metallic phone and answered, "Quarter 'til 4. We still have a whole day ahead of us."

I winked at Nick and he smiled shyly. A lady walked by with an orange on her tray.

"Look! Scratch and sniff!" Wee all started cracking up except for Aly who just said, "Oh, gosh." And put her hand on her head.

Kevin spoke up, "Well, where should we go next? I mean since Aly needs to meet this boy. We should probably leave you two alone." He looked at Aly and smiled. I looked at her and she blushed. She wanted Jay, and bad. She had been waiting to get together with him ever since the beginning of her Freshman year. It was like I could read her mind. I guess we were too good of friends.

"Hey Danica, how about we go do some shopping? Shall we?" Joe looked hopefully and Nica and he grabbed her hand. It was an instant connection, despite the age difference. Joe was 19 and she was 15. I guess it wasn't _that_ bad, was it? Well, I thought, it won't matter when they're in their 30's and have 9 kids. I laughed out loud and Nick looked at me curiously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just…thinking" I laughed aloud again. Wow I was way too hyper. I needed to start walking or else I would have a mental breakdown. Danica and Joe were already gone and then Kevin said, "Well, actually, I hate to spoil some of the fun, but I gotta go home and take care of Frankie."

Aly all of a sudden jumped up and shouted, "No! I mean no, you can't. Stay with us. Come on, it's no fun without you." What was going on in her mind? Some kind of plot and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Aly, can I talk to you?" I pulled her outside onto the balcony area you can also eat. A couple pigeons flew off the railing as we stormed outside.

"What kind of act are you going to try to pull off? I know you don't like Kevin."

She tried talking but I cut her off. "No you can't do this to him. Come on, be real. Get Jay without the help of using people."

"Well….but…okay, fine. Way to ruin a perfectly good plan. I guess it would be illegal too. He's a little too old for me I guess." We both laughed. The pigeons came back and seemed to surround us.

I said, "Okay we better get back in before they attack us." I pointed to the pigeons just waiting for us to drop some delicious left over food.

"Okay come on. Jay might be here by now."

We walked back into the crowded food court and I grabbed Nick and said before we left, "Let's make the best out of this day, okay?"

He chuckled and his smiled a beautiful grin. I melted. He was beautiful. Everything about him was perfect. His eyes glistened against the fluorescent lights and his curls fell into his face. I noticed he hadn't cut his hair in a while. It was a little longer than usual. I liked it. It was cute. I snapped back into reality and Nick leaned down to my ear and whispered to me.

"I can arrange that." Why did he have to be so freaking mysterious? I thought to myself. It was hot though. Wow, I'm head over heels, anything can happen today.


End file.
